marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalia Romanoff
Natasha Romanoff is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who assessed the suitability of Tony Stark for the Avenger Initiative. The report she filed with S.H.I.E.L.D. found that Stark was unsuitable for it but the Iron Man armour would be beneficial to the Initiative. Biography ''Iron Man 2 .]] Natasha became the new assistant for Tony, Tony told her to go into the boxing ring while he googled her finding out that she could speak french, russian and latin. While she was still in the ring, Happy Hogan teased about punching her but she tackled him to the ground. She talking to Tony Stark]]assisted Tony while he was in Monaco. She attended Tony's birthday party and flirted with him and he started to get suspitions about where she had come from. She appeared with Nick Fruy when he talked to him in Randy's Donuts, Tony was shocked when he saw her in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, Fury revealed her true name and she gave Tony a serum. Natasha along with Fury and Phil Coulson went to Tony's house and she was told by Fury that she will stay acting as an assistant. Even after Tony leared that Romanoff was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, she stayed on as his assistant more to keep a eye on him than anything. Later at Stark Industries while Tony was visiting Pepper Potts, Natasha came in and requested for Potts to sign something. When Potts left, Tony started to gril Natasha and tells her that he finds it amazing that she does what she does. Tony claims she could not speak other languages, Natasha replies in latin, then repeating herself in english telling him that he can "either get or be collected." Natasha was attending the Stark Expo show, when Ivan Vanko took control of Hammer's Drones. Natasha ran out and found Happy Hogan and told him to drive the car to get her to Hammer Industries. After changing into a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform during the drive, she broke into Hammer Industries to stop the drones. She encountered and took out several security men. Using technology at Hammer Industries, she managed to get control over War Machine's suit. The Avengers Character traits Gadgets & Weapons *2 pistols *Smoke bombs *EMP devices *Wire *Spray Relationships *Natasha Romanoff - Civillian Identity. *Natalie Rushman - Cover Name. Friends and Allies *Iron Man/Tony Stark *Nick Fury *Phil Coulson *Captain America/Steve Rogers - Avengers teammate. *Thor - Avengers teammate. Enemies *Whiplash/Ivan Vanko *Justin Hammer Appearances/Actresses *Canon (3 films) **Iron Man II'' (First appearance) - Scarlett Johansson **''The Avengers'' - Scarlett Johansson **''Black Widow'' - Scarlett Johansson Behind the scenes *In the film, Natasha wears an outfit reminiscent of both her black comic book catsuit, and a blue S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. * Trivia *Lions Gate Entertainment announced that a Black Widow motion picture featuring the Natasha Romanova version, was in the script stage by X-Men and X2: X-Men United writer David Hayter but Lions Gate subsequently dropped the project. *In the comics, the character is known as Natalia Romanova or the Black Widow and was originally a Soviet spy that first appeared in the Iron Man comics. The comic character has been romantic involved with Daredevil, Hawkeye, Bucky Barnes, Iron Man and Captain America. *Romanova's cover name Rushman is inspired by "Nancy Rushman", a S.H.I.E.L.D. cover identity she has used in the comics. Gallery ''Iron Man 2'' Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff. Natasha Romanoff.jpg|Natasha Romanoff IronMan2_Stills_02.jpg|Natasha Romanoff File:Ironman2_lg.jpg|Natasha Romanoff Poster IronMan2_Stills_03.jpg|Natasha Romanoff battles Hammer's guards. Black_Widow_IM2.jpg|Natasha Romanoff took down Justin Hammer's guards. iron_man_2_34.jpg|Natasha as Natalie Rushman (the new assistant). Natalie Rushman.jpg|Natasha (as Natalie Rushman) about to take down Happy Hogan. iron_man_2_89.jpg|Natasha Romanoff calls Nick Fury. iron_man_2_43.jpg|Natasha Romanoff iron_man_2_44.jpg|Natasha Romanoff ironman2.jpg|Natasha with Nick Fury and Tony Stark. ironman2_stills1.jpg|Natasha fixes the War Machine suit. IM2_Stills_11.jpg|Black Widow black-widow-poster-uhq.jpg|Natasha Romanoff Natasha-Tony.jpg|Natasha with Tony See Also *Black Widow (animated canon) Category:Iron Man characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Agents Category:Allies